ic7999fandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Ketchum
The protagonist from the pokemon anime the hat, the gloves, the jacket, the backpack, the pikachuuuuuuu he is unstoppable unlike the part where he fails the kalos league He is still 10 years old, even though he's been like this for 2 decades in hoenn, he has a different hat and jacket in sinnoh, he has a different hat and wears a black jacket in unova, is a different hat and jacket in kalos, same thing in alola, different hat, and now wears a shirt pikachu was his first pokemon, pikachu never wants to be in his pokeball, because he ALWAYS want to be with ash <3 delia sounds like delian league lol and idk what else to say..................................................................... unless i found something, he humped a rock loooooooooooooooooooool there was a myth made by a Naganadel that Ash often dresses in his mom's clothes pretending to be a girl called Misty. Why do ya think Brock never fell for Misty? But how come we see Ash and Misty at the same time? That Ash is merely a robot controlled by Pikachu. When You don't see Misty, that's the real Ash. ash is not a robot he is some kid who never stops aging Atleast he is still alive, even after a few deaths, like turning into stone, fading away, or passing out. the stone incident, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, a bunch of pokemon cry like a baby, that reincarnated ash (he's not a ghost). He saw a baby book with elephants pissing on the ground, a lady elephant that is pissing from her butt. something I dont know why, but the cgi picture of ash reminds me of the scene from Chicken Little where abby looks up at the ufo u see wut i mean? yes i sure do it's probably because he was stuck in nothing but an intergalactic trophy or maybe he's a half-living hoax, in a planet with their face hugging embryo babies Ash's good looks allowed him to call the attention of cute, slutty young girls who followed him throughout sparse seasons. But Ash paid no attention to them, as he was afflicted with Pokésexuality. He traveled with his "Other Squeeze," Brock, and the oddly hermaphroditic Pikachu. He found a very dangerous cancer called "POKEMON GO SONG!!! by MISHA (FOR KIDS)" it had a millioin dislikes and 800 thousand likes. Some kid in a car and a phone, and there was a Lickitung, when i wake up, i grab my phone, gotta catchem ulll, wow. A weird pokemon tcg video was discovered AND IT WASNT EVEN BOOTLEGGGGGG it had some weird ugly creepy girl named julie, and a freaking monster that opened its mouth wide after the win. a more better version was found, and it looked more anime. At-least julie looked more cuter, she barely had breasts. and there was some creepy hieroglyphics �������������������� with a spooky translation. Another creepy text, but in greek που δαγκώνουν τα στήθη, αλλάζουν τα φύλα and it says something about breasts and switching genders. Never let your kids drink the human milk. The spiciest recipe was found, with Carolina reaper powder, ghost peppers, pepper sauce, sauce with a rooster on the cover, and a drink with burning spice that hurts as much as a donkey kicking your face with horseshoes. omega ruby and alpha sapphire, the hoenn, the primal kyogre and groudon, an Ω ruby Α sapphire. the pokemon tcg or&as version, a less creepy version. A weird cg animation tcg video, the M22 is more realistic. ☀Ash, being the main character, was the role model for millions of kids. He danced around the screen, controlled by Misty aka his sister aka some chick he stole a bike from aka Ash, and later Max, and later Dawn. He is generally considered a kind of hippy hobo pimp as he has a knack for getting young girls to follow him in whatever foreign lands he goes, then he discards them after he's finished using them and starts a new, making sure to change his appearance ever so slightly. He is best friends with Brock the jock who is one of his scouters hounding down many women especially if their a nurse or policewoman. He engages in Pokemon Battles, using the weakest smallest and generally most pathetic pokemon only allowing a handful of pokemon to evolve into badassery. But he wins thanks to the fact he uses a game shark giving all his pokemon crazy stats as well as game breaking abilities like lightning attacks working on ground types. His Pikachu, struck by God's Lighting, is so powerful it wins anyways. Despite coming across nearly every legendary pokemon he has yet to attempt catching one further adding to the long list proving his stupidity. Oh, and Ash is the death bringer to all bikes belonging to girls, which the victim bike's owner would stalk him until he pays back for the bike and will anal probe him in his sleep every night if he doesn't. Ash's family life was complicated and difficult. Raised by a single mother, Ash has never met his father. Many have speculated that Ash's father is the 707584 year old Professor Oak, the Pokemon researcher living suspiciously close by. Other potential fathers include, Giovanni, Satan, Lee Kuan Yew, Russell T Davies, Dave Grohl, Mr. Mime, Kimbo Slice, Mrs. Ketchum (which makes us wonder who the mother is), Maati from the planeteers, the Force, Darth Vader, M Bison, Gangnam Style and everyone and anything else in the world of Pokemon. The high quantity of potential fathers leads one to believe that Mrs. Ketchum spent 12 years as a trainer under the service of Professor Elm of New Bark Town who owned an escort service called the "Pokemon". Ash's mother has never asked much of him. All she ever wanted was for him to change his underpants, but I guess that was too much. His mother had disinherited him because She had caught him jerking off to Her Old Sex tapes (with a faceless person who could have been Oak. Which explains Ash's Distinct Urge to Squash and rape any and all Pokemon He sees, with the exception of Snorlax who Sat on and snapped his Pikachu...) He is seen Engaging in certain questionable activities with his partner Pikachu, He also starred in the documentary on "finger digging" as He was a expert at it (presumably from his many years of practice with Brock) When ash turned 10 all he really wanted to do was catch pokemon and become a pokemon master but he stayed up all night making sure he had the correct number of flavored panties so his obsessive mother wouldn't beat him again. By the time he fell asleep it was past the time he was supposed to get his pokemon. Gary's pedophile girlfriends were cheering him on and Gary Spoiler got Eevee. Ash was really pissed because he wanted a pokemon he ended up being given pikachu. To make matters worse, his pikachu refused to get in the pokeball because it was against his religion. One June 24, 2007, Ash was killed in a recent Pokemon Diamond and Pearl episode. In the episode, a rabid Igglybuff was determined to kill Pikachu, who was separated from Ash in an earlier event in the episode. At the climax, Igglybuff is about to deliver a fatal blow to Pikachu when Ash jumps in front of Pikachu and Igglybuff's splash threw him into a glass tower, which collapsed upon collision. Ash, in his dying seconds manages to force a smile and a single tear drop and Ash falls dead. The Igglybuff exploded afterwards. A funeral is attended by all of Ash's friends over the years, including Team Rocket and all sixteen of the Elite Four, plus various stars from films over the ages. Latias brought Ash back to life and purified him by sacrificing two police officers who blew his head off after he apparently died then came back to life during his funeral and had his head blown off as a zombie. Then Latias broke that purity by landing on him. After Ash was politically corrected ressurected during Blackest Night, he learned that he has lost his house and his mom is already happy with her new CincoBrand replacement son. After a wild night in Las Vegas and being ass-raped by You, he decided to join the Sith, where he has never been happier in a more insane cult. He was later kicked out after helping a little girl for no reason, other than being helpful. After getting drunk, he forced himself on Misty (I mean, Mom), and for some reason, she liked it. He then pursued his dream of being a pornographic director. His first feature film starred himself, Katy Perry, Zooey Deschanel, Peter Pan, and that kid from that Richard Pryor movie "The Toy," of which it was a Porn Parody. the time where the total cringe island was released, something strange happened, like switching winds of pokemon and humans. everyone is a fan of him, that poor pikaqiu "PIQCKHACQGHK" likes to hump a GRAND DAD 7 while in a game called "琍瑪視電". hence pikaqiu, has jaundice!